Unmasked
by humhallelujah
Summary: Poemfic, basically the whole movie in a poem. Very long, especially for a poem. Based on the 2004 movie.


**I sat down one day and wrote this. Very simple, basically the story as a poem. I tried to make the rhyming work, hope you like it. A couple little details are made up where I thought they'd work. It's pretty long, since I put the whole movie in it. I wrote it off the top of my head, so I might get the plays mixed up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I don't know who does.**

**Unmasked**

A white mask covered all the pain

Along with love, despair or disdain

Born with a horrible disfigurement

His mother put him into abandonment

And sent him to a traveling circus

Where escaping grew to be his focus

And one day, a young girl took pity

She took him away, to the heart of the city

A great Opera was his new home

A place where he was free to roam

He was a genius, a work of brilliance

And soon after, he grew filled of resilience

Whatever he wanted, he was used to getting

A wondrous cavern was his setting

20,000 francs a month was his usual pay

The opera awaited his written play

Hannibal was the name of his newest piece

First he made Carlotta's career cease

For he had been teaching one chorus girl

And eventually grown to love her every curl

Of her brown hair to her porcelain face

Yes, Christine will play the lead, close the case!

For no one could exceed her lovely voice

That the Angel of Music had made his choice

And lo', she sung of love, thoughts, and light

On the stage of the Opera that night

But a mistake was made, as her old sweetheart

Raoul saw her sing her part

And remembered their old times by the sea

Then both men thought 'she will belong to me!'

And Christine thought nothing of all this

She radiated innocence, and was pure bliss

The phantom was an Angel in her eyes

She could not see through all his lies

He captured her attention through a mirror

She was mesmerized as he became clearer

He led her through darkened passageways

And said he'd love her for the rest of his days

In his home, he showed her a wax figurine

It was of her, with a wedding ring!

She was so surprised, she fainted on the spot

The Phantom laid her to bed so he could plot

and when she awoke, she went straight to him

She took off his mask, it was a sudden whim

He was angrier then he ever was before

He wasn't her Angel… he gave a loud roar

And pushed her to the ground in a moment of rage

Then broke down and sobbed in his desperate cage

Christine could not believe it, it couldn't be true

But her conscience said 'Your angel betrayed you!'

He was thoroughly depressed, and took her to her room

Back there she sat in shock and gloom

She had no angel, no father, and no friends

Meg and the girls were avoiding her to no end

She even refused to see Raoul, to his despair

He couldn't believe it, it was so unfair!

And notes were sent to the cast and crew

Telling them exactly what they must do

_Il Muto _was the name of the newest play

Christine will play the lead, she **must**, not may

Carlotta will be the silent role

But the managers just did their best to control

The opera, and Christine was the pageboy

And Carlotta was placed in the lead with joy

The phantom was angry; this was not what he wanted!

He hung a man; he was so highly affronted

He switched Carlotta's throat spray with his own creation

Leaving her with great humiliation

Christine was so scared; she went up to the roof

And Raoul followed her, not being very aloof

The Phantom was also close behind

He saw as the lovers embraced, two of a kind

He almost cried out as Christine dropped his rose

And declared war on them both, who he would now oppose

The next morning, Christine went to the nearby graveyard

And the Phantom took the place of the guard

Who was to drive her there, to her father's remains?

And tricked Christine once again, to her disdain

Raoul came suddenly, and fought the Phantom with sword

But Christine convinced him that he should be ignored

The vicomte quickly came up with a plan

To capture that phantom, that dastardly man

In Don Juan Triumphant, his last script

But instead of Piangi playing Don Juan, the Phantom left his crypt

And took over the part, right on stage

Taking Christine once again back down to his cage

He was so angry, confused and rejected

This girl, why was he so affected

By her, he loved her, it was easy to see

But Raoul was better suited then he

So when he came to rescue her on the Phantom's beck

Erik gave him a noose around his neck

And told Christine to start a life with him

Or else her lover's lights would grow dim

Christine knew her choice, she had it ready

So she kissed the phantom, and held steady

He was so surprised, this love was amazing

She would do anything, their love was so blazing

Shocked to the bone, he let them both go

They left him immediately, his love and his foe

He smashed all his things, as if he were blind

Then he took off his mask, and left all behind

This girl whom he loved, immaculate as snow

She had unmasked him, yet he still let her go.

**That was SO long. Some things might be wrong, I might have gotten things confused, but I think it wasn't a waste of thirty minutes. Hope it wasn't a waste of your time, and that you enjoyed it. Ugh, I hope it made some sense.**


End file.
